


Beware of Native Flora

by aldiara



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Multi, Sex Pollen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Serenity crew encounters a plant. Yes, <i>that</i> kind of plant.</p>
<p>Written for the "Sex Pollen" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Native Flora

Bright green blossoms. That's downright uncanny. Ain't no gorram flowers that should be green. Jayne gives them a cautious sniff.

"Don't smell them. They're poison."

Jayne jerks back, startled, as River glides past him. "Not bad poison. _Sucus obliviscens_. Only grows on this planet." She's looking sad, or maybe wistful. "Makes you forget."

Jayne's head's feeling funny. And his pants feel too tight. He never noticed the witch girl looks fine.

She grins suddenly, bends, inhales deeply. The blood roars in Jayne's ears as he grabs her. She feels surprisingly solid.

"I want to forget," she whispers into his mouth.

***

_This is all wrong_ , Simon thinks, and normally he'd storm out there, rescue River from under that brute, tear Jayne away and punch him, never mind if that ends with Simon in his own sick bay.

Instead, the sight of them – Jayne so brown against River's white skin, muscles bunching as his buttocks pump away, and oh god, the sounds of them, River's high keening wail not quite drowning out the wet noises – doesn't enrage or disgust him at all. He's throbbing in his trousers, and when there's movement beside him, Mal growling, " _Doc_ ," all he can feel is relief.

***

"Oh… oh my," Zoe breathes, straining. She's done her share of exploring, of course, but she can't say as she's ever been wealthy enough to afford the favours of a trained Companion. Although right now, she can fully see why they come so dear.

Inara's curls brush the sensitive skin of her inner thighs as Inara's tongue flutters against her clit, driving her senseless.

Wetness, and heat. The world explodes. That's probably herself, screaming.

"This is my favourite day ever," gasps Wash, cock in hand, wanking himself fast and furious. The flowers he brought her wilt on the floor, forgotten.


End file.
